The embodiments of the present invention relate to a disk array device, a failure path specifying method and a program thereof. More particularly, it relates to a disk array device for specifying a failure path.
Recently, a disk array device which is used as one disk device by integrating a plurality of disk devices logically is spread. Because the disk array device distributes and writes data in a plurality of disk devices, it is possible to realize a speedup of reading and writing of data, an increase of the storage capacity or a high reliability.
Although the disk array device having a plurality of disk devices has a merit described above, there is a problem that a failure rate is high. As a result, various technologies that a disk device in which a failure occurred is replaced with other disk device are proposed (Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2010-244130
In Patent Document 1, it is possible to specify the disk device in which a failure occurred. However, there is a problem that it is not possible to specify the physical interconnection path where the failure occurred.